


【马东】My Love, Coco

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: OOC *李东淑一时激情脑洞产物本来BE被我删删改改成了HE 没有逻辑可言
Kudos: 11





	【马东】My Love, Coco

在玻璃桌上被放下的酒已经是第五杯，戴着戒指的骨节分明的大手把玩着手里显得小巧的酒杯，久久没有喝下。有位大胆的女性想上前搭话，男人一个低头便无语地拒绝了她。

李敏亨的视线回到在台上唱歌的女人身上，她今天穿了双红色细高跟，侧身坐在高脚椅子上，波浪长发一侧顺在耳后，露出由粉晶和珍珠组成的垂坠耳环。女人的裙摆堪堪盖住半个大腿，一双修长又肉感紧实的细腿，交叉吊带设计让她露出美背。李敏亨看到她曼妙身材的完美曲线，女人的娇驱实在令人充满暇想。

他才拿着酒杯贴近嘴唇，缓缓喝下。她在台上唱着她最擅长的R&B，目光一直落在前面的地板，低着头让人看不清她的容貌。

可李敏亨对她的外貌早已很熟悉，她小麦色的皮肤很是性感，鹅蛋脸上的双眼皮眼睛微微向下垂，带着泪眨巴着更让人无法招架，圆圆的鼻尖为她添了多份可爱，一张精致的小嘴，嘴角微微上翘就像是能牵动人心的小钩子。

最后一曲完结，她完成了今晚的工作，临下台时微微一笑，对台下的观众表示答谢，她勾起的嘴角同时勾着李敏亨的心。

她一下台就被男人握着手腕拉走，四周灯光昏暗令她甚至无法看清男人的脸，但是面前的人有着熟悉的感觉。她刚走走出酒吧就从背后抱住他，双手环在他的腹部，手指轻轻在上面打着圈。

“你怎么最近都不来？”她带着撒娇的语气问他，她跟他的上次见面已经是一个月前，她真的很想他。

李敏亨转过身抱住她，先低头在她嘴上一啄，再回答她的问题，“最近有事在忙，今晚会好好补偿你的，Coco。”

“去我家好吗？”Coco，本名李东淑，她是第一次邀请他去自己家，他们以往每次约会都是在外面的酒店。他稍微地顿了顿，然后点头说好。

李东淑知道他在想什么，她一直没有跟他透露过自己的家庭背景，他应该也是一直以为她是个在酒吧谋生的小女生，可是他从没留意过她耳垂上的耳环单只就动辄数万。她作为千金小姐但却只爱在酒吧唱歌，一直对接近自己的男人兴趣缺缺。可是李敏亨例外，她爱看李敏亨穿着西装刚下班还戴着眼镜的模样，他每次过来都是静静的坐到一旁，她爱看他专注听自己唱歌的模样。

计程车驶进了豪宅区，李敏亨还没有空去打量她的家就被她拉进了房。她没有要点灯的意思，双手慢悠悠的解开李敏亨的领带，他比穿着高跟的她高那么一点，在昏暗中盯着他好久没见的漂亮脸庞。

李东淑还没成功找到他衬衫上的钮扣，就被他抱起往床上走。她张开双腿跪坐在他的身上，他的大手按住她的后脑就吻上她的唇，舌头一下子探进去，长驱直入搅拌着她的小舌，一点一点掠夺着她的唇腔内的空气。比以往的吻更有攻击性，李东淑被他吻得无法呼吸。

“唔唔……”李东淑双手泛力地推开他，男人才放开她的嘴巴，在颈间落下一个一个吻，再到锁骨，再下就是裙子遮盖住的肌肤。李敏亨抬起头，又吻了一下她的唇，仅用一只手握住她的双手举过她的头顶，另一只手找到裙子的下摆，一把抽起脱掉碍事的裙子。

李东淑轻轻掀起黏在胸前的一对心型乳贴，粉嫩的乳珠暴露在冰冷的空气中让她不禁一颤，李敏亨的双手抚上她的浑圆，带观赏意味地轻揉着。她边享受她的爱抚，一边解开他的衬衫，摸上他的腹肌。

“你的腹肌为什么那么好看？”

“不及你好看。”李敏亨温柔地取下她的耳环，轻轻吸吮着她的耳垂，加上低沉的嗓音让她软了身子，然后就被他平放到床上，他一手摸着她嫩滑的大腿，另一只手解开自己下身的束缚。

由大腿摸到私密处，就发现她早已湿得不像话。把她身上唯一的衣物扯下，当发紫的性器抵到她的腿间下一秒就要进入，李敏亨才想起，“不用套好吗？”

李东淑难耐得用腿夹紧他的腰，双手环着他的脖子把他身子往下拉，点点头吻上他的唇。她喜欢李敏亨喜欢得无条件的相信他，可以完整的把自己交付给他。

当进入时李敏亨感受到她的私密处比往常的更紧致，甚至乎紧得令他有点痛，他咬紧了牙低吟一声，把着她的腰顺着蜜液整根没入。一个月未经情事的她感受到下面的拉扯，传来像是被利剑撕开般火辣的刺热，她咬着手指头微微颤抖，眼泪沿着下垂的眼角缓缓落下。

“宝贝，怎么那么紧？”不是故意调情的话，李敏亨实在没想到她的身体会如此紧张。又凑近用薄唇吻去她的泪，温柔的为她拨开黏在脸上乌黑的秀发。

“嗯…一个月没有做嘛……”今夜的月亮特别明亮，月光从窗外映在她红扑扑的脸上，他可以从她的曈孔中看见自己。他听了她的话后有点愕然，而后又暗里得意，话中的意思是她在自己没找她的一个月里都没有跟别的男人走在一起。

她的身体开始慢慢接受他，他腰部渐渐沈下去，她双手撑在身侧，腰向上抬，任他肆意猛动。李敏亨渐加力道，她在他身下化成一摊住他揉捏的软泥，接受住他越来越猛烈的冲击。

他俯身在她耳畔低语，唤着她的名字，Coco，你好棒，舒服吗……

他语中的爱意瞬间将她淹没，她紧紧揽着他的背，长腿盘到他腰间，双唇贴上他的颈间吸吮着，像是要留下痕迹。他动作僵停一瞬，将手背贴上她脸上轻轻推开。

“不要留印子。”

李东淑脸颊清晰的感受到男人左手中指上冷冰冰的订婚戒指，在这一瞬间足以让人从天堂打入地狱。

原来最近在忙的事是筹备婚礼吗？所以才一直没有来找我啊。李东淑突然意识到这个男人不是属于自己的。

她强忍着在眼眶里打转的泪水，咬紧口腔内侧的肉，把情绪发泄在自己身上。李敏亨没有看出她的不妥，又或者他根本不在乎，继续在她身上又快又沈地奔驰。她拢紧双腿蜷在床上，光滑足尖撑在他胸膛，把自己跟他的身体距离拉到最远。

只有性，没有爱。他们的关系一向如此。

李东淑这次执意要把李敏亨送到家门，李敏亨还以为她是欲求不满，搂着她的腰，头埋到她的颈间，“Coco，你知道我赶着回去。”

“你们婚礼定在什么时候？”

他一怔，似乎没有想像过她会关心这个，他也不想在她面前提起自己结婚的事，但是他还是回答了，“下周。”

“你下周就要结婚了，今晚真的不能留下来陪我吗？”李东淑心里一揪，忍不住把手环在他身后，紧紧地箍住他。她承认自己明知他有女朋友都选择继续喜欢他，她没有想抢别人老公的意思，也很清楚他们只是性伴侣的关系，但是她今天只是想要他陪在自己身边久一点。

“Coco，我以后再过来找你好吗？今天真的不行。”李敏亨站直身子，低头在她额上蜻蜓点水的落下一吻。

不只是今天不行，往后的日子都不行。

李东淑看着他的双眼，摇摇头对他说，“还是到此为止吧，我们的关系。”

不该再任性了，本来就不是可以一直维持的关系，他都要成为有妇之夫了，这段关系是时候结束了。她爱李敏亨，但她做不到跟别人分享男人，每当想到他回到家后会抱着别人入睡就难受得很。与其一直让自己难受，倒不如趁早放弃一次伤透。

李敏亨听见她的话是意料之中，在之前就想过会有她拒绝自己的一天，可是在听到她的话时心里还是不禁有些失落。他松开了抱住她的手，轻声说了声好。

李敏亨走到门口犹豫再三，还是没忍住回头看她，这个只用一个微笑就能抓住他的心的女人，他无法不承认自己是对她动了心，只是他一直把她当做酒吧的风尘女子，到今天才知道她的男人从来都只有自己。

她穿着丝绸睡裙的身子轻轻颤抖着，头垂得低低的，小手捂住脸努力地把呜咽声压下去。李敏亨觉得自己的心好像被刀子割着似的，低低地叹了一声，又走到她面前把她抱紧。

“你走啊…你回家陪她啊……”她的声音带着哭腔，本来就奶声奶气的嗓音听起来更让人心疼。女人一哭，男人就彻底没辙了。

李东淑双手抵在他的胸前要把他推开，无奈男人的力气实在太大，一手就能把人紧紧锁在怀里。他轻捏着李东淑细滑的下巴，抬起她的小脸，双唇贴在她的唇边低声说，“我今天留下来陪你，不要拒绝我。今天不可以，以后都不可以拒绝我。”

李东淑没有回应他，他也不愿放开她，两人一直保持着姿势，寂静的气氛逐渐漫延，她甚至可以听到他激烈的心跳声，跟自己的心跳完全契合。四目相对了片刻，男人的话打破了沉默：

“如果我说我并不爱她你会相信吗？”

李敏亨的确不爱她，只是家里安排的商业联姻，对方是从小就认识的青梅竹马，如果真要喜欢她那早就喜欢上了，不会让李敏亨有认识李东淑的机会。

她圆圆的双眼盯着他的俊眸，愣了一下，又摇摇头。想起了在认识李敏亨的两年间，从来都没有听他讲过关于女朋友的事，可是的确他每次都要赶着回家，如果不是急着回去见她哪是什么。

“是家里安排的联姻，我不爱她，她也不爱我，我们同居半年但也从来没有睡在一起过。如果你疑惑我为什么晚上总急着回去，我的解释是家里养的小狗精神状态不好，晚上我不在家牠会吠个不停，你可以当作是借口但……”

软绵双唇吻上男人在讲话的嘴，粉嫩香舌窜进他口腔之中尽情吸吮缠绵。李东淑仅存的一丝理智被吸入名为李敏亨的黑洞里，完全沉沦下去，再也挣脱不开。不管李敏亨话里的真假，只要是他，她全都相信。

“不，我相信你。”

//

“你今晚留下来陪我那你的狗狗怎么办？”

“让人送去宠物医院了。”

“我怎么没有听你说过你有养宠物？什么时候开始养的？”

“刚认识你那会儿领养的，是黑色泰迪，整天都会往我身上蹭，好可爱的。”

“那牠叫什么名字啊？”

“叫Coco。”

“……啊李敏亨！”


End file.
